The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to formation of transistor channels that are attached to source/drain semiconductor structures.
The transistor is a solid state semiconductor device which can be used for amplification, switching, voltage stabilization, signal modulation and many other functions. Generally, a transistor has three terminals, and a voltage applied to a specific one of the terminals controls current flowing between the other two terminals.
The terminals of a field effect transistor (FET) are commonly named source, gate and drain. In the FET, a small amount of voltage is applied to the gate in order to control current flowing between the source and drain. In FETs, the main current appears in a narrow conducting channel formed near (usually primarily under) the gate. This channel connects electrons from the source terminal to the drain terminal. The channel conductivity can be altered by varying the voltage applied to the gate terminal, enlarging or constricting the channel and thereby controlling the current flowing between the source and the drain.